1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller operating portion structure, and more particularly to a controller operating portion structure in which a top hoop and a spacer are produced with high dimensional accuracies, so that switch operating signals can be outputted with positive and good operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known one conventional operating portion of a game controller which resembles a drum and has the following structure. The operating portion of this game controller includes switches, and has a structure for enabling the operation of the switches, and this switch-operating structure comprises a switch receiving portion, a switch position-fixing member, a spacer, and an upper surface sheet member which are arranged in this order from the lower side. Each of the switches is of such a structure that it can be moved between a projected and a retracted position, and when the switch is retracted, it outputs an ON-signal. The switch receiving portion is in the form of a round container, and proximal end portions of the switches and required wiring are received in this switch receiving portion. The switch position-fixing member has a disk-like shape, and has a hole formed therethrough at its center, and also has a plurality of holes formed therethrough and arranged around the center hole in concentric relation thereto. The switches are fixed in these holes, respectively. The spacer is in the form of a disk with a required thickness, and this spacer has holes which are formed therein, and are arranged to correspond respectively to the holes in the switch position-fixing member. This spacer is fixed, together with the switch position-fixing member, to an upper surface of the switch receiving portion by screws. The switches, fixed to the switch position-fixing member, are set to such a height that a head or part of each switch projects beyond an upper surface of the spacer. The upper surface sheet member provides a pounding surface which the player pounds with the palm, and this upper surface sheet member has a round shape, and is made of a resin material. When the upper surface sheet member is pounded, the head of the relevant switch, projecting from the upper surface of the spacer, is retracted, so that this switch outputs an ON-signal.
Boundary lines are indicated on the surface of the upper surface sheet member to divide this surface into three areas which can be confirmed with the eyes. The three areas are so determined that each area includes a plurality of switches. The plurality of switches within each area are connected in parallel with one another, and are combined into one signal conductor at their output end side. With this arrangement, whether any one of the switches within each area is turned on or two or more switches are simultaneously turned on, one switch operating signal is outputted from the output end (see, for example, JP-A-2002-239233 (Pages 4 to 5, FIG. 2)).
In the operating portion of the game controller disclosed in (JP-A-2002-239233 (Pages 4 to 5, FIG. 2)), the spacer is fixed to the upper surface of the switch receiving portion, and when a pounding operation is applied to the upper surface sheet member, the head of the switch, projecting from the upper surface of the spacer, is retracted, so that this switch is turned on. Whether any one of the switches within each of the three areas is turned on or two or more switches are simultaneously turned on, one switch operating signal is outputted from one area.
With respect to the above conventional construction, in order that two or more of switches within one area can be more positively operated when a pounding operation is applied to an upper surface sheet member, it may be proposed to provide a construction in which a spacer is moved toward the switches upon application of a pounding operation to the upper surface sheet member, and two or more switches can be simultaneously driven by switch drive portions provided at the spacer. In the case of this construction, for example, bosses are formed in a projected manner on the movable spacer, and guide holes for respectively guiding the sliding movements of the bosses are formed in a switch position-fixing member (fixed member). By thus providing such guide means between the spacer and the fixed member, the spacer can be smoothly moved toward the switches in accordance with a pounding operation on the upper surface sheet member.
Generally, the spacer, the switch position-fixing member, etc., (which are the constituent members of the operating portion) are molded of a resin. Usually, a high wear-resistant resin such as nylon is used to form the guide holes each for guiding the sliding movement of the corresponding boss each time a pounding operation is applied to the upper surface sheet member. However, nylon or the like (high wear-resistant resin) is higher in shrinkage and water absorption percentage during a molding operation as compared with a resin of high mechanical strength. Therefore, when the spacer is molded of the high mechanical-strength resin while the switch position-fixing member (having the guide holes formed therein) and so on are molded entirely of nylon or the like (high wear-resistant resin), large dimensional variations develop in the switch position-fixing member and so on, so that positional accuracies of the switch fixing holes and so on are degraded. As a result, it is difficult to output switch operating signals with good operability.